


Seeing Stars

by sdvwitch



Series: And Maru Makes Four [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dinosaurs, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Maru, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, bisexual abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdvwitch/pseuds/sdvwitch
Summary: When Maru's crush randomly shows up on a Saturday night, stargazing, breaking and entering, and baby dinos ensue.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come to Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531908) by [artificialheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/pseuds/artificialheart). 



> I was sad that there wasn't more femslash in this fandom, so I wrote some myself. Background sambastian is very much influenced by artificialheart's characterizations. I hope you enjoy this nerdy fluff-fest!

Maru sprawled out on her bed, biting into ripe strawberries. She let the ruby red juices trail down her forearms, bright tendrils of color against her dark skin. The house was silent as she watched the sunset from her window, waiting for the stars to come out.

Usually Sam and Sebastian just hung around the house on Saturday nights. Maru didn't realize how much she appreciated Sam's constant din until she was the only one home. Maru and Sebastian were more similar than most of Pelican Town realized. Maybe she needed someone a little boisterous to keep her on her toes, too.

Needed? Maybe. Wanted? Yes. For years, a certain purple-haired girl had starred in her fantasies and day dreams. It's not that she was worried about what others would think. Nothing could surprise her parents after the time that Sam's ...vocalizations... had interrupted her mother's consultation with the farmer and startled her father into shattering a beaker on the laboratory floor.

Luckily, the farmer had just winked and offhandedly mentioned that he had just gifted a bouquet to Elliot. Coming out as a lesbian was as easy as pink cake after that incident.

What it really came down to was that Maru was too nervous to make a move. If she could just tell Abigail how she felt, perhaps she'd be here now. Maybe she'd even be licking the strawberry juice off her body. Sure, the one time she offered Abby a strawberry, she had said, "is this some kind of a joke?" before throwing it in the grass, but maybe she wouldn't mind if the taste was mixed with her own...

She almost threw her plate of strawberries when she heard stomping up the stairs. 

"Unbelievable!" a familiar voice bellowed. Maru hopped off the bed and ran out into the hallway just in time to see a flash of purple.

"Abby!" Maru called after her, just before she could storm out.

"Oh, hey," Abigail said, turning on her heel. Maru swore she caught a hint of a smile.

Maru strode over to her. "Looking for Seb and Sam? They're having a date night in Zuzu."

"Wow, super cool of them to tell me. I can't believe I got stood up for Solarion Chronicles by those nerds," Abby grumbled.

Maru put her hand on her shoulder. "You came all this way, and it's going to be a super clear night. I was going to do some stargazing if you want to join."

"That actually sounds pretty rad!"

"It's not quiet dark enough yet. Can I show you my latest project?"

"Lead the way," Abby grinned.

Maru flicked on the bedroom light. Abby took a knee next to Maru's contraption.

"I can send it into the mines to harvest the ores I need for all of my other projects," Maru gushed plopping down beside her.

"A mining robot? You should call it the Abigail," Abby suggested.

"I guess I should have saved the time and sent you down there for me. You and your sweet sword skills," Maru smirked.

"Whoosh!" Abby laughed as she slashed at the air.

Maru giggled. 

"How does it work?" Abby asked.

"Imagine a robot vacuum that's also metal detector with a rock drill for an arm. Oh, and the outer shell is electromagnetic."

"So the ores just stick to the robot?"

"Yup! Once the pieces of ore are free from the rock, zoom!...clunk!" Maru gestured.

"Won't that only work with iron?"

"Oh, Abigail, _I_ could mine copper."

"Maybe if I was there to protect you with my sword," Abigail teased, "and anyway, won't the bot get weighed down pretty quickly with all the ores stuck to it?"

"First of all, I think I can handle a couple of cave flies."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Second of all," Maru glared, "this is a very early prototype, so cut me some slack, eggplant head."

Abby laughed. "You know what, Maru?"

"What?"

"You're pretty cool."

"Really? I've always thought that you were cool too. And not just because of your purple hair or that you're friends with my older brother."

"You like my purple hair?" Abigail purred, flopping onto the bed.

"Um, yes?" Maru stuttered, as Abigail propped her head on her hand.

Abby looked so inviting, Maru thought. Like she could join her on the bed and hold her while she starred into her green eyes. Despite Abby's irreverent front, Maru imagined that she'd be nothing but gentle with her.

Only then did it register to Maru that she had actually been starring into Abigail's eyes for 30 seconds? Five minutes? An hour? Abby reached out and placed a cool hand on Maru's blushing face.

"Oh look, it's dusk!" Maru all but shrieked, "How about that stargazing, then!"

Abby withdrew her hand, a faint flush on her pale cheeks. "Lead the way, Ms. Astronomer," Abby murmured, sitting up. The words flowed from her mouth like fairy rose honey.

Every second Maru had spend adjusting the telescoping was worth it to watch Abby kneel over the eyepiece and marvel at the night sky. Maru hoped she wasn't standing too close. The night air wafted the smell of sage from Abby's hair. Maru wanted to bury her face in it and nuzzle her neck.

"Hey Maru, what's this?" Abby asked, dragging Maru's head from the stars.

"Well, I'd have to take a look at it."

Abby motioned her to the eyepiece, but didn't move out of the way. Maru leaned over her. Abby's body relaxed into hers.

"It's a binary star system," Maru stated.

Abby chuckled. "I'm a binary star system."

"Is this a bad time to bring up that period in high school when you had a crush on Hayley _and_ Alex?" Maru teased.

Abby craned her neck toward Maru, cheeks reddened, "I thought we agreed to never speak of that cursed time."

"I thought all bets were off after you made fun of me for asking Leah to be my partner at the flower dance last year," Maru reminded her sweetly.

"Geez, you and your thirst for older women," Abigail shook her head.

Maru starred into her eyes and bit her lip. _You have no idea_. She knew how easy it would pull Abby close and kiss her. Her parents wouldn't be home from the Stardrop until Yoba knows when.

Instead, she found herself stepping away and asking, "Hey Abby, do you think there are aliens out there?" She wanted to, as Sam would say, yeet herself into the lake.

"It would be weirder if there weren't," Abby sighed. "Our planet's super weird already. The farmer has a dinosaur in his chicken coop for Yoba's sake!"

"What?" Maru gasped.

"Well, Seb and Sam are couples friends with Elliot and the farmer," Abby paused to stick her tongue out, "so I got invited to the farm once and I saw it for myself."

"How is that even possible?"

"The farmer found a perfectly preserved dinosaur egg in the mines and he was going to donate it to the museum. Elliot thought it would be funny to hide it in the incubator. He really had the farmer going for a few days. Then, one morning, the farmer opened the door to the coop to find a baby dinosaur."

"Wow, I always wanted a pet dinosaur when I was a kid. If only I'd know," Maru laughed.

"Do you want to go see it?"

"You have such a big imagination!" Maru grinned.

"Oh, I'm very serious," Abby said without a hint of a smile.

"Okay, I'll go down with you, but if there's no dinosaur, you owe me big time."

"What do you want?" Abby asked, edging a little closer.

"100 iron ore," Maru said matter-of-factly.

Abby closed in on her. "What will you owe me if there are dinosaurs?"

"You don't have to mine 100 iron ore," Maru stonewalled her.

"It's a deal," Abby agreed, pulling her into a hug.

Abby's stray hair tickled Maru's cheek. She could spend hours running her fingers through those purple strands. She wanted to French-braid Abby's hair, just like Sebby had taught her before he lobbed most of it off in favor of his asymmetrical cut.

For Abby, she would weave in wildflowers until she looked like a forest nymph in a renaissance painting. She could just imagine Abby sunning herself by the lake, glowing in the late afternoon sun.

"Yay, dinos! Let's get going!" Maru sputtered.

They started down the mountain path. Maru observed that Abby's hair took on an ethereal quality in the darkness. She got so caught up in starring that she almost tripped over a rock. 

Abby laughed, but it was warm. She plucked a sweat pea from the ground. She brushed Maru's hair out of her face and tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Now we match," Abby beamed. Maru knew that Abby knew, but somehow, she didn't feel embarrassed. She took Abby's hand instead. Abby gave Maru's a gentle squeeze.

As they hopped down the stone steps to the farm, Maru remembered.

"It was a double date," she groaned, "the farmer and Elliot are out with Seb and Sam."

"The nerve!" Abby exclaimed. "I guess we'll have to ask forgiveness instead of permission," she said walking toward the coop.

"Abby!" Maru hissed, "That's trespassing!"

Abby just kept walking. She opened the coop door and went inside. Maru sprinted after her and barged into the coop.

Abby was sitting on the coop floor petting a sleeping dinosaur. 

"She looks like a mini stegosaurus," Maru squealed.

"Shhh! She's trying to sleep!" Abby chided.

"Yoba!" Maru whispered-screamed as she plopped down beside her. "She's so cute!"

"I'll still get you those ores. Your robot is going to need some modifications to protect itself from the sentient slimeballs in the mines. And worse," Abby added

"So the sword's for more than just cave flies?"

"You may be a genius, but you've got a lot to learn about the valley."

"All this time, I've had my eyes trained on the stars when there were so many amazing things around me."

"Sometimes we miss what's right in front of our faces," Abby said, leaning closer.

Maru rushed for Abby's lips, accidentally nudging the dinosaur awake. The creature let out a perturbed squawk. Abby giggled and kissed Maru's nose. 

"Let's try that again, away from the prying eyes of a certain primordial cutie," Abby suggested.

"I know just the place," Maru said, pulling Abigail up and shutting the coop door softly behind them.

"Wow, this is pretty dank," Abby exclaimed as they entered the cave.

"In which way?"

"Both. You totally called that I would want to make out in a slightly spooky mushroom cave."

"The perils of falling for one of Sebby's friends I guess," Maru shrugged.

Abby rolled her eyes and tugged on the straps of Maru's overalls, pulling her close. With one arm wrapped around Maru's waist, she once again put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Is this okay?" she whispered.

Maru nodded. Abby brushed Maru's hair behind her ear and gently pressed their lips together. Maru whimpered. She threaded her fingers through Abby's hair and deepened the kiss. She could feel Abby smile against her lips.

Maru couldn't decide if she was going to melt into a puddle or float away. Maybe both. At the same time.

...

"I'm going to harvest the mushrooms, darling!" Elliot called out from the porch.

"Right now?" the farmer huffed, "After all the crab cakes you ate at the restaurant?"

"You know I have a craving for chanterelles at this hour," Elliot scoffed.

Sebastian fished his lighter and pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. "Be back soon, Sam," he said letting the screen door gently thud to a close

"This is your last one," Sam warned.

Seb just smirked. Sam scowled.

The whirring of the mushroom incubators drowned out Elliot's footsteps. Abigail pressed her forehead to Maru's as they caught their breath. They didn't even notice him standing in the entrance to the cave, which Elliot attributed to them being lost in Sapphic passion, though he knew that saying the phrase aloud would solicit a merciless ribbing from Abigial. He quietly exited, planning a triple date to the city in his head.

Sebastian, cleared his throat, the sound reverberating off the cave walls.

"Seb!" Maru shrieked.

"What in Yoba's name are you doing here?" Abby growled, putting a protective arm around Maru.

"Oh, just basking in the glow of young love. Confirming that my plan came to fruition."

"Did you forget to cancel on purpose?" Abigail demanded.

"Oops," Sebastian deadpanned, trying but failing to conceal a small smile.

"Did you just prank us into making out?" Maru grumbled.

"Yes, because that's all this was, a prank," Sebastian tried to recover.

"Aww, Sebby," Abigail gushed, "being in love has changed you."

"Fine," Seb winced, "maybe I wanted the two most badass women in my life to be just as happy together as Sam and I are, but if you tell anyone about this, I will vehemently deny it."

Wordlessly, Maru and Abigail gathered him into a hug, which Sebastian only mildly protested.

"Sebby, I swear to Yoba I will throw every last one into the lake. And don't say anything about how it's bad for the frogs because you're just proving my-"

Three faces blinked back at Sam from the dark.

"As you can see, Sam, you owe me 100 gold," Seb boasted.

"Counter offer," Sam started and then whispered in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian's face remained expressionless, but Maru and Abigail could see a fierce blush spread across his face.

"So yeah, we're going to be going now. Later!" Seb called out, running after Sam.

"I think we're going to want to steer clear of the house for awhile," Maru suggested.

"Actually," Abigail started, "I think everyone's going to want to steer clear of this cave."

Maru cocked her head, but before she could respond, Abigail hoisted her up. Maru clutched Abby's shoulders wrapped her legs around her waist. The cave wall felt cool against her back and Abby's lips felt warm against hers. The contrast, the push and pull, was exactly what she had been missing.


End file.
